Quand on a ratée sa vie
by HarryPotter007
Summary: Lily aime James Potter , mais se marie avec Sirius Black : explication


voila , j'ai fais cette fic pour me distraire donc ce sera surement pas genial , meme si je l'espere (je reve un peu beaucoup, non ?)

* * *

**_desflash-backs..._**

je m'apelle Lily Evans , et bien que j'aime un garcon nommé James Potter , je me marie demain avec Sirius Black...  
Pourquoi me direz vous , et bien , commencons par le commecement.

**_flash-back_**

-**comment tu as pu me faire ca James**! dit une Lily en larme en montrant une photo

-Lily , je te jure que cette photo est fausse !repondit le James en question

**-et comment explique tu que aucun contre-sort connus ne fasse effet** ?

-mais je n'en ai aucune idée voyons !

-tout...tout est fini en nous _Potter _! dit-elle en se retournant

tous les 7 eme année regardait la scene comletement abasourdi

-Lily ! LILY NON !

mais trop tard , elle etait deja remonter dans le dortoir. James s'effondra et malgrer tous le brouhaha , tous le monde put entendre clairement le bruit d'un coeur qui se brise

sur la photo que tenait Lily , on pouvait clairement voir James Potter embrasser une de ses groupies dégénérée avec a sa main , une petite fiole contenant une potionetrangement ressemblante a du polynectar...

**_fin du flash-back_**

oui ,du polynectar... je m'en suis rendu compte grace a James, juste apres avoir accepter de me marier avec Sirius... c'etait trop tard , et je m'en veux toujours autant aujourd'hui d'avoir pu douter de James...vous voulez sans doute savoir la suite ? et bien voila...

**_flash-back_**

-Lily ? c'est Sirius , je peux entrer ?

elle murmura un faible oui , mais il n'en fallut pas plus a Sirius pour rentrer.  
il s'assit sur le lit de Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

-pourquoi il m'a fait ca Sirius ? pourquoi...

-je ne sais pas Lily... je ne sais meme pas si je dois le croire ou pas quand il dit que ce n'est pas vrai.

dix minute apres , lily s'etait calmée mais ne quittait toujours pas les bras de Sirius.

-merci , dit-elle

-de rien Fleur de lys , et il l'embrassa

d'abord surprise , Lily finit par lui rendre son baiser.

et ce fut comme ca qu'il firent jusqu'au 25 juin,sans que personne ne le sache ,c'etait un vendredi , ils sortait de la grande salle qui avaitétée transformer en sale d'examin. un bal etait organisé et personne ne savait avec qui y allait Sirius.

finalement le soir arriva et Lily au bras de Sirius

elle se souviendrait toutes sa vie du regard que James avait lancer a Sirius.

Ala fin du bal , Sirius l'avait amener a la salle sur demande. quand elle y entra , elle fut transporter dans ses reve romantique , il y avait partout des bougie , juste ce qu'il faut de parfum et du lys.

il s'etait mis a genoux et avait fait sa demande...

"Lily Iris Evans , voulez-vous m'epouser ?"

sur le coup , elle n'etait pas vraiment sur de ne plus aimer James , mais avec ce qu'il lui avait fait...

-oui ! et elle avait embrasser Sirius

malheureusement , James avait regader toutes la scene avec les preuves de son innocence en main

il sentit une lame coulée , puis 2 , puis 3...

finalement, Lily et Sirius l'entendirent et se retournerent ensemble , il deposa une lettreet unun petit flaconsur le sol , et se mit a courir dans tout les couloir de poudlard  
Lily n'esseya pas de le ratraper , ca aurait fait du mal a Sirius , mais elle regarda ce qu'il avait deposer avant de s'enfuir  
dans la lettre il y avait la photo qu'on lui avait donner , mais James avait fait une fleche qui montrai un petit flacon , et il y avait marqué : ceci est du polynectar , donc ce n'etait pas la photo qui etait fausse , mais mon aparence .  
elle ouvrit la lettre pour voir ce qu'il avait marqué et lut :

**_Ma fleur de lys_**

**_tu vois bien que je n'aurai jamais pu te faire ca , je t'aime trop !_**

**_je ne suis d'ailleur sorti avec aucune fille _****_pendant tout le temps que tu n'etais pas avec moi_**

**_une derniere chose : le polynectar prend une couleur bien precise selon la personne a qui apartien_**

**_le cheveau , ou la chose que tu mettra dedans , j'en ai fait de moi pour que tu sois sur que ce que je dit est vrai_**

**_tendrement ,_**

**_James_**

Lily ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire , et Sirius le voyait bien , mais il ne la laisserait pas partir ! deja qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand James lui courait apres ! il la pris donc par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou

**_fin du flash-back_**

je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de courir apres , et tant pis pour Sirius , mais maintenant le mariage est trop proche pour que je puisse faire marche arriere...  
il faudrait d'ailleur que j'envois une lettre d'invitation a James,Remus et... non pas Peter..., car depuis que je me marie , Sirius ne fait plus partie des marraudeurs a cause de " on ne vole pas les conquete des autre maraudeur". c'etait une de leur regles , et quand Sirius est revenu a la salle comune avec moi ce soir la , le crois que toute la tour a été reveillée par les cris de Remus et de Sirius

**_flash-back_**

-ET JAMES , TU AS PENSE A JAMES ?

-MAIS BORDEL REMUS ! POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS TOUT LUI LAISSER ?

-PARCE QU'IL VOULAIT SORTIR AVEC ELLE DEPUIS QU'IL L'AVAIT VUE , ET TOI SEULEMENT DEPUISUN ANS !

je m'en voulais d'être la cause de la dispute des marraudeurs , les garcon les plus unis de toute l'histoire de Poudlard , mais j'avait peur de descendre , je ne voulais pas les voir entrain de se disputer

-CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE S'IL A FAIT LE CON EN EMBRASSANT UNE AUTRE FILLE !

-MAIS CETTE PHOTO ETAIT TRUQUEE, TRUQUEE !

-quoi ? demanda Sirius en baissant le ton , mais pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit ?

-il nous l'a dit , mais t'etais trop entrain de penser a je ne sais qui pour t'en apercevoir !

-mais...

-et tu sais a quoi pense James la ? a se suicider !

-je pouvais pas savoir...

-ecoute , je...je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne fasse plus partie des marraudeurs pour l'instant...

-quoi ? mais Remus... les marraudeurs c'est toute ma vie...

-ben t'as foutu toute ta vie en l'air , bien joué !

puis on a plus rien entendu...

* * *

voila le premier chapite ! ca vous a plus ? laissez une rewiew s.v.p , parce que je voudrait vraiment bien savoir votre avis ! 


End file.
